Mutsui Temple: Legend Within
by Anaxios
Summary: There's something sitrring within the mystical family Mutsui and their temple high in the mountains in Japan. No one knows whats happening, the family themselves are at a loss. What will happen?
1. Enter into the Temple

_The sunlight seemed to splash like a golden liquid over the northern rise as the sound of a grass broom sweeping across a cobbled ground filled the air. The lane seemed to weave its way like a worm through the mountainside and paved the way to the mountain retreat of Mutsui Temple. _

_Rumors had been intertwined through myths for hundreds of years about the elusive Mutsui family who inhabited the temple, about the curse that rifted through the bonds that held them together but only just._

"That should be the last of the day," came a soft voice. A content sighing came from the course of the voice and was followed by a light chuckle. Lifting up the grass haired broom, they walked along the cobbled pathway and slide open the paper door before glancing back and, satisfied her work was done, she left. The door slide shut with a soft 'thud'. The petals rose up in a torrent, like a mini-tornado, and swept along the path. The cherry blossoms overhead swayed softly in the light breeze and a distinct giggling was emitted from the side of the path.

A young Kougra bounded from the bushes and rolled along with the petals, trying to catch some in her teeth and finally stopped, panting hard. She shook her head and snapped at some more swirling pink 'butterflies' that teased around her, she spun and stopped again. Another burst of giggles was heard, from another playful youth. This time a teenage girl ran after the tiger and threw her into the air and caught her again, hugging her close.

"You though you had gotten away?" there was a 'poof' sound and the pink smoke cleared to reveal a young girl dressed as though she was heading to a disco. She wore a short, brightly coloured top, short shorts, again brightly colours, footless tights, mismatched legwarmers and blinding white trainers. She was a contrast to the young teen who now was hugging her. She was dressing in a tradition kimono.

"Don't be silly Kasha, you're impossible!" she smiled and pulled a face at her friend, her tail swishing and twinkling from glitter dust in the sunlight. She released herself from her friend and jumped around in a circle on one foot, she was clearly very hyper. She also had blue glitter around her eyes. She seemed to be sparkling, creating light as though in competition with the radiant sunlight. She giggled again and there was a sudden bang as the paper door opened again and a young boy stood at the door.

A high pitched squeal was heard, "Kash? You're here!!! YOU NEVER SAID!!" he excited dashing from the door and jumping down from the small porch and racing over to embrace Kashindra. The petals kicked up around him and he giggled with delight, his blonde hair dancing around his eyes. The joy danced in his eyes and he embraced her around her middle.

_It's true to say that there was something surrounding the Mutsui family that you couldn't quite figure out unless you were in on the family secret or indeed, in the close inner circle. As days grew into years and time passed, more was elaborated and added onto the first slip of the tongue. So well covered was the truth, even those who were in the inner circle sometimes doubted that they knew the truth…_


	2. Secrets Revealed

_No one is sure why the 'curse' had come to fall upon the Mutsui Family, they were not the most well known Name within the community or even in the region that they lived in Japan, they were lucky to get by as well as they did. All that everyone knew now, was you'd find it hard to forget the Mutsui name._

Kash rubbed his curls and nodded, "I guess I should have mentioned it! But it has been so long since my last visit, I wasn't even sure you would remember me," she joked and he drew back, a look of horror upon his pale face, "And you should know," she bent down and gentle poked his nose, "That I was only joking there," he face lit up again.

"I'm so glad you're here!" he announced and snuggled her tight in his arms. Even though he acted like he was only nine or ten, Contraindre was infact in his early teens. He was such an innocent boy that he was often mistaken for being younger. Not to mention he like to dress in a rather _girly _manner. Today he sported a baby blue sailor suit outfit which Kash mentally agreed made him look adorable.

It was tragic how he was born into a loving and rich family, only to be rejected by his father. When his father learned of his mother's secret he understood but to have a son who carried the curse? Soon Contraindre was shunned and came to live in the main house so that he would not be a burden on the family that doesn't want him. Kash was often saddened to know of Contraindre's past but knew that his care-free outlook on life helped with the emotion scarring he experienced in his early life.

"So how long are you staying?" Contraindre was now tugging on her arm and she smiled, "Till dinner, perhaps over night" she commented and smiled. Kash sighed and pulled her long pink hair behind her protruding bunny ears and walked along to the temple. She turned to her other friend and gave an apologetic smile before being half dragged through the door and the young Kougra who remained outside smiled, she could still hear Contraindre's high pitched and excited banter.

Gryphae stood in the sunlight, creating the effect of a disco ball, unsure of what to do next. She had hoped that Contraindre would not have known of Kashindra's presence for another while at least, so she could spend some time with her. She placed her hands on her head and jumped around in circles. She wondered if Kash would love her more, or indeed hate her more, for knowing that they were half-sisters? The day that Mystylia told her, wow she hardly believed the words that were spoken to her. It was like a fantastical dream. All her life she had wanted a sister or some sibling and now, now she had Kash – only she was oblivious to the whole relationship.

"Perhaps it's better to be only friends? Perhaps it'll be easier that way?" she sighed and immediately sat, in the middle of the path, and crossed her legs. She started to hum a tune to herself. The cherry blossom shed more petals and they swelling and swirled around her like waves cascading onto a beach.

"Wise choice – for now," came a croaking voice and Gyp turned to smile at the wise old crane who had spoken to her.

"I hope so Hoaban." She replied and nodded, more to herself than him.

Hoaban merely nodded in reply, almost an echo of Gyp's and walked on from the main house and through into the main temple. He carried a crooked staff and under his other arm he held long scrolls. Gyp heard the paper door slide shut with a dull 'thud' and she sighed.

It was hard to think that they were sister and yet, she found it hard to think they could be more than friends. They were the best time, everyone commented on their friendship. Would it be ruined by one of the biggest kept family secrets, apart from the obvious. She grinned and got up, she heard Contraindre's voice picking up again and she begun to dance. She was trained in all sorts of dance, jazz, ballet, modern, break – every single one under the sun she knew. Right know she recited a very energetic piece of Ballet from a recent Musical she had watched.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYPAHE!"

She stopped and stood straight and poked out her tongue at Contraindre's call and he ran excited to her and jumped on top of her, "SHE'S STAYING! SHE'S STAAAAAAAAAAAYING!" He sang in a hyper, high pitched squeal, over and over. And Gyp smiled. She was thrilled that Kash had agreed to stay with them, even if it would only be for a couple of days. She was used to other family members filtering in and out of the main house and staying in short bursts of days at a time.

She smiled a greeted her secret sister, wondering if she should reveal it to her, after all these years of it being secret but decided against it. There would be another time, a better time to let it all come to be. As they walked into the main house, joking and playing, she looked back and saw Hoaban standing there and smiling with approval. Later would be better…


End file.
